joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku Midoriya (Mega Wanked)
Summary Izuku Midoriya is an admittedly still delusional kid who believes he can be a superhero in a world where he is one of the only people without a superpower. To combat this, he receives the quirk of the strongest hero on the planet and goes on to become the most successful hero on the planet. If you are wondering why there are two of him in the same verse, please redirect your attention to a more pressing matter, like Mustard’s handgun. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A '''with 5%, 6-C with 100%, '''6-A with 1,000,000% | 6-A, 5-C 'with 1,000,000% '''Name: '''Izuku Midoriya, Deku '''Origin: 'Boku No Hero Academia but Scaled Properly 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Mutated Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Skilled Fighter, Genius Intelligence 'Attack Potency: Mountain Level '(Hurt Bakugou, who could survive attacks from All Might. Hurt the Sludge Villain, who survived multiple attacks from All Might while he still had One for All. Significantly stronger than Shinsou, who can hurt him) | '''Mountain Level with 5% (Could hurt All Might with a punch. Repeatedly hurt Bakugou with his attacks. Hurt Todoroki who could withstand Bakugou's strongest attack, which could hurt All Might. Very slightly hurt Stain who could survive attacks from Iida, albeit with serious injuries.), Island Level with 100% (Repeatedly countered Todoroki's attacks, which Bakugou stated he couldn't beat. 20x stronger than before) Continent Level with 1,000,000% (10,000x stronger than before) | Continent Level '(If he were to grow stronger to the same multiplier that All Might did once at his full potential, the math indicates he would reach this level. Don't really remember how the math goes, it was around a year ago that I did the calculation and I'm just reading my old notes for the numbers here), '''Moon Level '''with 1,000,000% (10,000x stronger than before.) 'Speed: FTL+ (At least 1/5 as fast as Iida with 5%, likely slightly higher on account of being faster than Todoroki.) Lifting Strength: Class M '(Sent Todoroki flying, who contains billions of tons of ice within his body.) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Level | Mountain Level | Continent Level Durability: At least Mountain Level (Tanked 20 landmines, when just one could hurt Bakugou or Todoroki. Survived several blasts from an enraged Bakugou) | Island Level '(Survived more explosions from Bakugou, as well as attacks from All Might. Survived attacks from Muscular, who was stronger than his 100%.)/'Continent Level '(Scales to All Might as his AP does.) 'Stamina: Frankly f***ing ridiculous. Keeps fighting with broken limbs. Range: Same logic as Iida, he's fast enough to always be close enough. Standard Equipment: 'Several journals where he keeps notes of his friends weaknesses in case he needs to fight them. His armored hero costume. 'Intelligence: '''Borderline Genius. Has an encyclopedic knowledge of every single hero. Designed his own martial art. '''Weaknesses: '''His stronger attacks break his own limbs, but that doesn't matter because he can keep fighting with broken limbs. '''Key: Without One For All | With One for All | As an Adult Gallery ] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wanked Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:My Hero Academia Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses